A system (Cancer Genomics HUB) was created in 2011 to host 3.3PB of genomic sequence data from NCI-CCG projects such as TCGA, TARGET and CGCI. The scope of this project includes continuity of this system in hosting genomic data from NCI-CCG projects and few other smaller projects approved by the NCI, maintaining the system, distributing the data to cancer researchers and providing support. The system will continue to serve as the sequence repository for the Cancer Genomics Projects. The system will serve as a secure/stable site for hosting a variety of data types such as bams and fastq(sequence data submission, storage and retrieval services with appropriate security protection) generated by investigators on the various projects.